


Your Arms I Don't Wanna Leave

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ('up for interpretation' MY ASS), (also they're hella canon in the series), (it's implied they became 'friends' again but we all know they were dating before Saru's betrayal), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drabble, Exes, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: “Don’t worry, Misaki,” Saruhiko kisses his knuckles reverently. “I don’t plan on being anywhere else that isn’t by your side.”Or,second birthday fic I'm uploading on this account on the same day, what the fuck.





	Your Arms I Don't Wanna Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I technically have another SaruMi pseud but I don't wanna go back on that account, go figure. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Yata Misaki!

Yata wakes up to the warmth he became used to again on his birthday. He snuggles into Saruhiko’s arms, wanting to stay in their bed a little while longer. He hears a soft chuckle, one that doesn’t sound condescending, and grunts when his ex—now back together? they never said anything before Saruhiko moved back into the apartment he kept—tightens his arms around him.

“Happy birthday, Misaki,” Saruhiko whispers, kissing his brow.

“I—”

Yata kisses Saruhiko, wondering if he went too far. They spent so much time together since the Slates were destroyed, but none of them crossed the lines of being friends. It’s true they never properly broke up, and the fact that _his_ Saruhiko is kissing him back says a lot.

_Maybe the lines were crossed when I invited him back to the apartment,_ Yata muses, deepening the kiss with Saruhiko. A soft moan escapes from the other boy, reciprocated by him.

None of them objects as Yata slowly gets on top of Saruhiko, straddling the latter. He breaks their kiss to hastily get rid of their clothes, but Saruhiko stops him.

“It’s your birthday. Surely you want me to serve you?” the words sound so sexually charged, Yata can’t help but blush; he nods nonetheless.

As soon as he’s nude, Saruhiko starts toying with his nipple using his tongue, the sensation getting him to harden. He feels somewhat embarrassed that he got fully hard too quick, but Saruhiko doesn’t seem that bothered by that.

“Don’t—”

Yata was too invested in how good Saruhiko is with his tongue, he didn’t notice his boyfriend—he figures that’s the correct term—reaching for the lube from its hiding place that never changed. A slicked-up finger enters him, the slimy coolness feeling more erotic than it should. He moans when Saruhiko’s fingertip just grazes against his prostate, making him feel that jolt of pleasure.

“I missed doing this,” Saruhiko comments, making Yata blush even more. “The act of intimacy I don’t want with anyone else.”

“I don’t want to leave the comforts of your arms either, Saru,” he hopes the affection is as clear as he intended as he calls the other by that word. “You’re _my_ Saru, right?”

Yata knows that Saruhiko meant ‘yes’ by kissing him, an action simple enough for him to understand.

Before long, he’s begging Saruhiko to stop with the teasing, and the latter chuckles, ridding himself of his own clothes. The sight of his boyfriend’s fully hard dick makes Yata’s mouth water a little bit; he’s been celibate since Saruhiko joined Scepter 4, that’s his only excuse. He reminds himself what Saruhiko said about ‘serving him’ and fights back the urge to lick the part of Saruhiko he needs the most.

The taunting look enters Saruhiko’s dark eyes, looking so damn irresistible in this sort of situation. Yata moves until he’s straddling Saruhiko in a sitting position, purposefully so that he can kiss his Saru easily.

“I guess I can let you do this, huh?” Saruhiko whispers, the words stirring the hair on the back of Yata’s neck. “Ride my dick the way _you_ want to since it’s your birthday after all.”

Yata wouldn’t blame anyone but Saruhiko if his entire body is red from blushing. Ignoring those sweet, seductive words, he focuses on moving his hips, immediately realising just how much he missed having his Saru inside him, as he clenches around Saruhiko every now and then, the following low grunts or tongue-clicks satisfying him. He, however, did not anticipate Saruhiko would start toying with his nipples, bringing him closer to his climax faster than he thought he would.

“Saru!” Yata cries out as he releases all himself, a soft cooing sound keeping him upright.

“Happy birthday, Misaki,” he manages to capture what Saruhiko said, hanging up on his personal cloud nine from his high.

“Thank you, Saru,” he hopes his highly intellectual boyfriend knows what he meant by that.

“I’m the one who should be thanking anyone,” Saruhiko whispers against his lips, reaching his peak as well, letting out a soft ‘Misaki…’

///

“If I ever spend another birthday without you, I will kill you,” Misaki promises as they lie on their bed, basking in the afterglow.

“Don’t worry, Misaki,” Saruhiko kisses his knuckles reverently. “I don’t plan on being anywhere else that isn’t by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> *upon realising it's Yata AND Oikawa's birthday today literally two days ago* Challenge... accepted?


End file.
